wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Den (2.7)
Dens are a feature that were added with the release of episode two, Survival of the Pack. The first mission of the game involves the player seeking and settling down at one of four den sites found throughout Slough Creek's map. There are officially four dens: *Bison Peak Cutoff *East Creek *Aspen Heights *Saddle Meadows Players are able to select their den site during the first mission, however once chosen it is not possible to relocate from your current den site to another. Three dens are unlocked by default when starting the second episode, with the East Creek territory only unlocking as a reward after gaining 7,500 experience points or more, attained during the previous episode, Amethyst Mountain. Territory Each den is surrounded by territory that the player must remember to mark frequently to maintain a secure location for their pups to grow and prosper. The territory can be marked by peeing in the surrounding area or by initiating an uninterrupted howl while within any area of the player's territory. The territory meter is the yellow bar with a pink hue (when low) as displayed in the heads-up display on the lower-left corner of the badge. It will fill as the player marks their territory, but will slowly decrease over time. If the player's territorial marking wavers at any time, the likelihood of stranger wolves and predators appearing in the player's chosen territory increases. The lower the meter, the more chance there is of predators and stranger wolves intruding into the player's territory. It has not yet been confirmed whether intruders spawn closer to the main den site as the meter reaches 0%. Intrusion All dens have their pros and cons, which also depends on exactly where the player chooses to make their den. No matter where the player chooses to settle down, there is always the risk of predators and stranger wolves intruding into your territory. Both may pose a threat to your pups if left unguarded. To prevent and decrease the chance of predators and stranger wolves from entering your den frequently, it is strongly advised to maintain a strong territorial marker of at least above 70%. Tips and Guides Trivia *While you, your mate and your pups cannot enter the den, pups will stay nearby after being trained. In the absence of adults, pups will stay close to the den. Any intruding predators will be queued near the den until one or more players have returned to the territory to continue supervising and feeding the pack's pups. *A den level wasn't added to the game due to real wolf dens being small and cramped. This is why it's not possible to enter the dens of any territory. *There was once a glitch with East Creek which made puppies roam away from the area endlessly, hence why it was not recommended to settle there due to numerous other glitches which made gameplay much harder. These issues have since been fixed. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Slough Creek Category:Features Category:Locations Category:Territories Category:Interactive Category:2.7 Category:Multiplayer